


FORGOTTEN

by imtheimpostor



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Murder, Dismemberment, Forensics, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder Mystery, No Romance, POV First Person, Police Procedural, Psychological Torture, Serial Killer, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtheimpostor/pseuds/imtheimpostor
Summary: La decadencia más horripilante ha encarnado en este mundo, buscando mi ruina. Oscilando estoy al borde de un infierno real gobernado por él que tiene los ojos del fin.✓Fanfic participante en el evento de Halloween creado por Sinale28 para la página Thunder & Mischief -Thorki-Reto al escritor:✓Narrativa libre✓Forense✓Conductor (medio ambiguo, pero sale un coche jsj)✓Carretera
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. La carretera

Aquella noche salí de casa con una sensación de súbita premura.

Algo cuya esencia intrínseca no podrá ser nombrada nunca me había arrancado de las sábanas para arrastrarme fuera hacia la sala de estar. Sin dubitaciones ni retrasos tomé el abrigo que reposaba sobre el sofá individual y me dirigí a la puerta. Mi cabeza se sentía embotada, ciertamente, pero no hallé rareza en mis acciones, me limité a seguir el deseo involuntario que tomó posesión de mis extremidades y caminé como lo haría cotidianamente en los pasillos de mi silencioso apartamento. Ahí estaba, la frigidez del letargo no me detuvo de agarrar los zapatos que se hallaban en la puerta ni de guardar las llaves del coche en el bolsillo. Sin aparente confusión tomé el picaporte y abrí, un viento gélido se coló por la puerta entornada. Sólo entonces pude despertar. Una pregunta aterrizó en mi cabeza tan rápido como la brisa nocturna a mi morada:

 _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Cuestionó la voz de mi consciencia.

La incapacidad para responder aquella simpleza cayó en obviedad casi al instante. Permanecí algunos segundos mirando el piso, tratando de dilucidar cuáles eran las aspiraciones de mi extraña determinación. Pensé por un momento que el motivo que levantó mi cuerpo no había sido otro que un sonambulismo repentino derribando las barreras del sueño. Llegar a esa conclusión era clara evidencia de su improbabilidad, pero de todas formas me aseguré de ello; observé mis dedos, los conté un par de veces y luego hablé en voz alta.

—Viernes 25 de agosto del año 2017. El reloj de mi muñeca marca las dos con cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada. Estoy más despierto que nunca.

Efectivamente, la aguja más pequeña del anticuado artefacto indicaba que la oscuridad de la noche estaba en pleno apogeo. Golpeé un par de veces con el dedo el cristal del diminuto reloj, y volví a preguntar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Podría asegurarse ya que un movimiento involuntario no había sido el responsable de darle funcionalidad a mis piernas. Estaba frente a la puerta, con llaves y cartera a la mano, dispuesto a salir. Mi mente se hallaba lúcida, tenía mis capacidades cognitivas en plenitud de su facultad. Concluí entonces que un arrebato efímero había tomado posesión de mi cuerpo y que por eso traté de aventurarme a la peligrosidad del territorio nocturno. Me convencí de ello.

Pero, la puerta estaba ahí.

Recuerdo que miré un par de veces hacia atrás, como si el sentido común intentara retenerme en el sitio para que no pecara de temerario. Yo mismo, que estaba más cerca de la muerte que cualquiera, conocía los riesgos de vagar por las calles de la ciudad a tan altas horas de la noche. Más si el motivo del extraño deseo descansaba completamente en el lecho de lo incierto. Batallé unos cuantos minutos hasta que el impulso de la curiosidad accionó las articulaciones de mi brazo. Supersticioso quizá por el misticismo de mi repentina voluntad, salí.

Ahora mismo que repaso cada movimiento dado aquel día, me convenzo más de que debí quedarme en casa. ¿Pero cómo se han de evitar estas situaciones que germinan y se multiplican en la completa ignorancia? Una confianza desmedida me proveyó de seguridad, no temí por mí pues gozaba de excelente salud y un físico adiestrado en la defensa. Versado estaba sobre la jungla de asfalto y la bestialidad de la urbe.

Creí que no pasaría nada.

Ingenuo como el que más deambulé por los pasillos tapizados y bajé las escaleras del condominio; el elevador, averiado desde la navidad pasada, se limitó a observarme con el reflejo de su metal polvoriento. Acostumbrándome de a poco a la espesa oscuridad en el precario estacionamiento del edificio, localicé mi coche. Sin pensarlo mucho subí, puse las llaves en la ranura y me aventuré al gobierno nocturno.

No sucedió mucho entonces. Recorrí los senderos conocidos y verifiqué que no era el único en vagar sin rumbo. Algunos establecimientos mantenían sus luces encendidas, me crucé con otros autos... Nada que destacara por su extrañeza en la metrópoli. Eso, por supuesto, hasta que decidí alejarme de los edificios y sus luces, tomando la ruta que llevaba a los confines del estado. ¿Era un anhelo sin fundamento lo que manejaba mi juicio? Sí, lo era, pero no existió fuerza en la Tierra capaz de iluminar mi pensamiento crítico. Un páramo solitario bajo la custodia del satélite albo me recibió. La carretera se extendía millas más allá de los rumbos que yo tenía por hogareños. Continué por ella, mirando fijamente las franjas amarillas que cruzaban velozmente bajo los neumáticos.

No había nada realmente llamativo.

El evento se reducía a la simpleza de un espasmo, de una prioridad sin aliciente. Yo, por alguna razón que incluso ahora desconozco, experimenté la incontenible necesidad de salir. Fueron los susurros nocturnos deslizándose en mi oído, aquellos que sembraron en mis entrañas la semilla de la ajena curiosidad, los culpables de que me haya encontrado con _eso_. Recuerdo con una nitidez exuberante lo que mis ojos vieron la noche del 25 de agosto.

Observé extrañado una silueta en medio de la carretera. Un poco de razón se manifestó en mi consciencia. ¿Sentí miedo? En realidad no. ¿Qué habría sido de mi futuro si tan solo mis instintos hubieran funcionado correctamente?

Debí sentirlo. Sin embargo, la primera idea que consideré posible fue la de un animal obstaculizando el camino. Por mi seguridad y la de él reduje la velocidad y manejé con cautela el volante. Las luces delanteras del coche no eran suficientes para discernir la forma de eso que se encontraba varios metros más allá. Titilaron un par de veces. La figura ganaba consistencia a cada tramo recorrido. Entonces pensé en dar la vuelta y regresar por donde venía, ¿pero no era eso una grandiosa coincidencia? ¿Una conspiración al azar de las circunstancias? Si bien no creía ni un poco en los poderes espirituales, esa noche pensé que era la pura extravagancia del destino manifestando presencia en mi vida con una señal.

Reí, nervioso. La falta de sueño probablemente estaba afectando mi percepción de la realidad, pero no me detuve. Observé un segundo el espejo retrovisor, atrás quedaban las luces de la ciudad, tan lejanas como estrellas perdidas. La escena de mi coche oscilando entre las fronteras del mundo seguro y la incertidumbre del infierno espabiló un poco mi sentido de la supervivencia. Moví apenas unos centímetros el volante, pero al final jamás me di vuelta. Pisé el freno, el coche apenas resintió el cambio abrupto.

Inerte resultó el auto en medio de la estrecha carretera mientras yo observaba. Mi visión se aguzó ante un sutil movimiento. La silueta se retorció un poco, como instigada por mi atención; la precaria luz apenas rozó la superficie de su forma.

Una sensación fría se instaló en mi torrente sanguíneo. La necesidad de antes cobraba vida, empujándome a averiguar qué era eso. De nuevo poco pensé en los peligros de hacer aquello y abrí la puerta. Afuera el viento gélido era mucho mayor, el abrigo que llevaba puesto no hizo mucho por mantener mi piel cálida.

—¡Oye! —grité ingenuamente. La idea de que fuera una persona me convencía cada vez más.

La figura respondió, moviéndose. Yo me acerqué como hechizado por la sacudida. La oscuridad que engullía el entorno proveyó al ente de un misticismo más destacable. Tal como era en algunos aspectos de mi vida, el interés no menguó hasta que estuve a unos cuantos metros, suficientes para distinguir la cabeza, el cuerpo y la mirada de un ser humano.

Era ingenuo, con un alma noble.

Supuse muchas cosas: extraviado, herido, confuso. Cualquiera de las tres opciones podría estar aconteciendo en el hombre, porque eso era, un muchacho acuclillado. Corrí en su dirección dispuesto a ofrecer ayuda.

Fueron seis zancadas. Las recuerdo con una nitidez pulcra, así como lo hago también con lo que vi.

Era un inexperto, además de ingenuo y noble.

A pesar de encontrarme con un gran número de cadáveres debido a mi vocación, lo que observé en ese entonces fue, sin lugar a dudas, aterrador. Mis pasos se congelaron abruptamente, el oxígeno de mis pulmones se rehusó a salir y mi expresión, seguramente, destiló un horror puro.

Las luces del coche iluminaron parcialmente la escena; orbes doradas danzaron con el polvo común del ambiente y me permitieron darle un contraste más acentuado a la figura de él, y su compañía. En ese momento, yo puesto en el medio, miré con absoluta consternación el cuerpo que yacía a los pies del hombre. Me refiero al cadáver como cuerpo, aunque no parecía tal; era el torso únicamente, tirado en el concreto como si fuera un trozo de cerdo. Un charco de sangre enmarcó la zona donde permanecía el amasijo de carne, carente de extremidades, incluyendo la cabeza. Jamás había visto algo como eso, a pesar de mi trabajo. Recién empezado en las experiencias de óbito, todavía podía sentir repulsión por el objeto de mi estudio.

¿Pero no era aún más sorprendente?

Trastabillé algunos pasos, mirando con fijeza el rostro blanco de aquel que se mantenía acuclillado, como custodiando al cadáver. Sus ojos sin brillo se posaron sobre mí, agónicos y hundidos por algo que bien pudo ser un indicio de ultratumba.

Horrorizado me pregunté...

¿Quién era él? 


	2. Un deseo

La oscuridad perdió terreno, cedió poderío bajo las luces rojas y azules que danzaron en el asfalto. Un gran número de personajes se manifestaron de pronto en la escena, apremiados por la llamada que realicé casi preso del pánico. Habían pasado un par de horas, el flash de las cámaras me encegueció durante largo rato y le arrebató un poco de lucidez a mis pensamientos. Fue hasta que el detective Sköll dirigió sus palabras hacia mí, que pude espabilarme.

—Thor, deja que te revise un médico.

Lo miré un momento y entonces me negué. Que un hombre como él del cual sentía genuina admiración intentara confortarme, siendo yo un profesional en la materia, me avergonzó en demasía. Los uniformados que me resguardaban hicieron comentarios parecidos, pero yo no cambié mi postura.

—También soy un médico, sabría de inmediato si necesito atención.

—Cuánto orgullo tienen acumulado en el culo los de tu clase —Sköll intentó aligerar la conversación con una broma, pero mi sonrisa se dibujó sin vida—. No llevas mucho en esto como para dirigirte con tanta bravuconería, niño.

—Estoy en mi parque de juegos. ¿Por qué habría de sentirme mal?

—Puedo imaginarlo, pero... Esto resulta indigesto, sin importar cuántas veces lo observes.

Las palabras instalaron un ambiente aún más denso entre los presentes. Todos sentimos la necesidad de ver el centro de la escena, ahí donde era levantado el cuerpo para ser introducido en la camioneta que lo llevaría al lugar correspondiente. Entonces asentí con gravedad, erguido por fin en toda mi altura. En esa ocasión, por razones más que obvias, no sería yo el encargado de realizar la necropsia ni todo lo referente con ella. Por un momento fugaz lo agradecí, pero eso no me brindó calma. Mis pensamientos iban dirigidos en su totalidad a la persona que había velado el sueño eterno del cadáver.

_******* _

  
—Estaba en un estado avanzado de inanición. Es imposible por ahora interrogarlo. Así que, como puedes apreciar, no tiene caso que estés aquí.

Sköll me abordó con premura una vez me avistó en los jardines del gran hospital. No respondí a sus palabras, pero sí demostré mi atención por lo dicho mirando el mismo sitio que él; una de las innumerables ventanas, muy cerca de la cima. Permanecí mudo un par de minutos mientras absorbía cada detalle del sitio, desde el color grisáceo del cielo hasta el aura lúgubre de la fachada. Las circunstancias me habían empapado de malestar al mismo tiempo que, contra todo sentido lógico, me interesaba más por ellas. Volví de nueva cuenta mi rostro hacia él.

—¿Has llegado a la conclusión de que necesito preguntarle algo?

—Coincidimos en muchas cosas, muchacho —respondió—. Entre ellas está la implacable curiosidad. Viniste porque yo lo hice, no hay más que eso. Las motivaciones deben ser las mismas. Este vaticinio intrínseco de nosotros que estamos tan cerca de la crudeza humana, nos ha reunido hoy con un solo propósito.

—Es demasiado intrigante para no prestarle atención —acoté de inmediato. Los ojos del detective Sköll se entornaron, ponderando mis palabras. No tenía duda alguna de que él correspondía y aprobaba mis sospechas.

—La palabra correcta es anormal —soltó al cabo de unos segundos. Encogido un poco por el frío, se había recargado en el coche que estaba estacionado tras él. Lo miré fugazmente. Concluí que Sköll permaneció ahí durante largo rato, pero no lo comenté y seguí escuchando—. Este hombre veló un cuerpo descuartizado. ¿Por qué? Su estado, las heridas que mostraba y la ausencia de razón son suficientes para aseverar que no tenía la fuerza ni para sostenerse a sí mismo.

Cada palabra era cierta y tan destacable por la simple obviedad. No resultaba complejo suponer aquello. Esa fue la razón por la que me sentí interesado en desenmarañar el misterio, aún más cuando la investigación de la policía no arrojaba siquiera un sospechoso. Recordé rápidamente lo acontecido esa noche y reflexioné en silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos expresé mi sentir a Sköll.

—La manera en que afronté el evento no fue la más adecuada, pero eso no me impidió examinar detalladamente todo lo que vi. Me atrevo a decir que el mismo pavor que me embargó ese día fue el responsable de maximizar mis sentidos de percepción. Mi memoria resguardó cada particularidad de la aberración como si fuera una fotografía a la que puedo recurrir en cualquier momento... Los hechos me han dejado completamente implicado, Sköll, y por eso he terminado aquí —me sinceré—. Este hombre no es responsable.

—No lo es.

—Pero sabe más que nosotros.

Sköll me miró. Sentí el color grisáceo de su iris enterrándose en mi carne. Mi deseo de trabajar con él en este caso incrementaron al reconocer y admirar la versada capacidad del detective.

—En efecto —obvió lo dicho—. Su estado de salud nos impide proceder, estamos perdidos en el bosque buscando un fantasma sin nombre. Al igual que tú, he llegado a la conclusión de que este chico no guarda responsabilidad alguna, pero sí un conocimiento más vasto sobre el homicida. No porque haya sido alguna especie de cómplice, por supuesto que no. Es...

—La víctima.

Los ojos de Sköll viajaron un momento hacia el cielo y luego se detuvieron en los míos. Hubo aprobación inmediata a mi respuesta.

—Un millar de preguntas sin respuesta se formulan ahora, Thor. Pero es cierto que tú no tienes por qué, ni debes tampoco, involucrarte en esta ocasión. Esa sagacidad tuya me ha asombrado antes, pero es cierto que para este caso en específico no hay necesidad de tus aportes. En lo que respecta al juicio final en los tribunales, no has de ser más que un espectador. Quien auxilia hoy al juez y todos los involucrados, es alguien más. Permanece al margen.

La orden bien disfrazada me había sorprendido, la consternación fue tal que me tambaleé sobre mis propios pies. Sköll se dirigió hacia mí con una mirada fría, idéntica a los glaciares. Ligeramente enfurecido le cuestioné su parecer, yo quien no debía sentirme aludido siquiera. Tal vez fue ese temple inmaduro el que el detective advirtió, el motivo de que su edicto final fuera aislarme. Mas la terquedad de mi carácter no iba a ser aplacada. _Qué equivocado..._

—¿Por qué?

—Tu participación se limita únicamente al ámbito pericial. No tienes por qué cruzar palabras con testigos o sospechosos. Aplaca tu curiosidad, en otra ocasión seguro recurriremos a ti.

—Unas palabras —expuse con el dedo índice muy pegado a mi frente. Estaba decidido a participar y Sköll no significaría un impedimento—. Sólo necesito cruzar unas palabras con él.

—No sabemos si tendrá la capacidad para declarar, ¿y tú deseas sostener una conversación con él? —Sköll me miraba incrédulo—. Este no es tu trabajo, chico.

—He ayudado antes al departamento, en esta ocasión no será diferente.

El detective me observó fijamente, sus ojos se sintieron como hielo sobre mí. Quizá se preguntó cuál era el motivo de mi exagerada insistencia. Por supuesto, yo no le expliqué ni esclarecí sus dudas. Después de todo... ¿Cómo podría? Si yo mismo no era capaz de entenderlo.

El instinto más puro e inexplicable, como una revelación del que está pronto a morir, para que se lance por el acantilado. Eso era lo que devoraba los cimientos de mi razón.

Sköll debió augurar un caso de cariz críptico, porque asintió a lo que le decía. Una calma enfermiza me embriagó.

—Estaré contigo para presenciar lo que harás, Thor. 


	3. Confesiones

Tal y como había vaticinado Sköll, las posibilidades de mantener conversación con el único testigo fueron nulas; había salvado la vida, pero era incapaz de formular palabras. No sabíamos siquiera si razonaba. Permanecía en un estado perpetuo de shock.

Un mes completo transcurrió sin que el departamento de policía considerara la existencia de este hombre como una prueba factible para trabajar. La investigación avanzó, como si el cadáver hubiese sido descubierto en soledad sobre la carretera. Respuestas infructíferas resultaron de este caso en particular. Yo mismo empecé a vivir sin reparar en ello.

Aun así, de vez en cuando deambulaba por el hospital. No precisamente por las necesidades policiales, sino por él.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Thor? ¿No es tu lugar el sótano?

—¿Para diseccionar tu cadáver? Por supuesto. Hazme el favor de volarte la cabeza.

Habían pasado dos meses más. Hice amistad con algunas enfermeras y doctores. No era tan extraño verme conviviendo con el personal, pese a estar ahí apenas unas ocasiones. Volstagg en particular se había ganado preferencia por la espontaneidad de su carácter. Él rondaba más que cualquiera la habitación del testigo, pues estaba a su cargo.

—Es como si de pronto fuera papá de un muñeco muy grande —se sinceró esa vez. Le invité cortésmente un café y él lo había aceptado. En realidad, no fue una muestra hacendosa de amistad lo que me motivó a buscar sus palabras. Yo estaba realmente intrigado por su paciente. Lo insté a que se desahogara para escuchar más del hombre—. Se ve un poco más vivo, pero... No lo sé. Bajo mi cuidado tengo a una persona muy frágil. En los años que llevo aquí siempre he sostenido una relación cortés con los pacientes, pero él es la excepción a la regla. Sköll viene regularmente y entiendo que lo haga, es un hombre muy tenaz y ese es su trabajo, ¿pero tú? Eres médico, sin embargo, tu lugar no está precisamente entre los vivos.

—No es la primera vez que coopero con la policía.

—Recuerdo que alguna vez mencionaste que tu padre fue un afamado detective. ¿Por qué no te dedicaste a ello si querías tener la nariz enterrada en el caso de manera más directa?

El café que reposaba en la mesa se había enfriado. Le di algunas vueltas con la cuchara de plástico antes de responderle.

—Los muertos hablan más que los vivos —le dije. Con pocas personas sinceraba mis motivaciones, pero Volstagg había demostrado tener un aura bastante confiable. No dudé en expresar algo tan íntimo—. Entendí eso mucho antes de elegir mi vocación. No es extraño que todo haya resultado de esta manera. Aunque, tienes razón. Ser forense te excluye totalmente de la normalidad, somos relegados al lúgubre sótano de lo horripilante.

—Vamos hombre, que no hablaba en serio.

La culpa por un chiste me había brindado la oportunidad de visitar al objeto de mi insano interés.

La habitación nueva era amplia, bastante espaciosa para un solo paciente. Hermética como cualquiera, con olor a medicamentos y la presencia sempiterna del fenecimiento. Grandes ventanas le daban paso a la luz por un costado. Miré a detalle cada sitio hasta que mis ojos se toparon con él.

Estaba recostado en la impoluta cama, conectado a todo aparato posible. Ciertamente podía observarse en su semblante un poco más de color. No era el mismo hombre que había encontrado esa noche en medio de la carretera, pero seguía viéndose famélico.

Lo visité algunas ocasiones siempre en compañía del detective Sköll, pero en esa ocasión había ido solo. Permanecí unos minutos a un costado de la cama, simplemente observando. La situación no difería en nada a cuando el detective y yo repasábamos qué hacer con su silenciosa compañía. Comencé a creer que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero entonces pasó.

Estuve a punto de girarme e ir hacia la puerta cuando sentí un toque; firme, desesperado. El movimiento me había tomado desprevenido. Me volteé hacia la cama y vi que sus dedos se habían enrollado en mi muñeca. Falanges casi cadavéricas se aferraron a mi piel mientras una mirada verduzca aterrizaba sobre mi rostro.

Había despertado.

—Oye —me dirigí a él condescendiente. Cubrí su mano con la mía y me acuclillé en el piso—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —silencio. Sus labios resecos se mantenían apretados—. ¿Puedes entenderme?

Su mano no me dejó ir en ningún momento. Estaba colgado de mí como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aquellos ojos se clavaron en los míos, suplicantes, igual de agónicos que la primera vez. Era un encuentro fortuito de los que se conocían, los que ya se habían mirado las caras; más estrecho e intimo del que un detective podía conseguir.

—Está bien, está bien —susurré. Estuve a punto de intentar explicar lo que sucedía cuando me habló, claro y conciso.

—Él viene por ti. 


	4. Vaticinio

La situación había escalado muy alto sobre la montaña de preocupaciones que formé, producto de ser espectador ese día. El hombre famélico me había entregado sus primeras palabras, y lejos de brindarme calma por la posible resolución de un caso, enervó los pilares de mi curiosidad. Sosteniendo sus débiles manos guardé silencio por segundos prolongados y él jamás dejó de mirarme. Una atención inmensa se posó sobre mí, originada por esos ojos desbordantes de pena.

Pese a la consternación vivida no me mostré hosco ni rudo, tales características no proliferaban en mí. Sostuve sus manos aún más fuerte y me acerqué a las sábanas. El muchacho respiraba con dificultades; sus labios se mantenían abiertos, ligeramente amoratados, mientras intentaba gesticular palabras. Le pedí calma.

—Está bien, el tiempo no corre en esta habitación. Cuéntame eso que quieres decir.

Debía llamar a Sköll e informarle de la situación, pero temí. Su presencia podía entorpecer la confianza que el testigo aparentemente me ofrecía, así que no recurrí a él en ese momento. Simplemente esperé. El sonido de los aparatos taladraba mi cabeza, pero no me amedrenté, ni siquiera por la mirada fantasmal de mi compañía.

Después de unos minutos, decidí preguntar:

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El pecho de él subía y bajaba lentamente. El iris de sus ojos se movía sobre mis facciones con tal atención que intimidaba; me veía, pero a la vez no. Por un segundo pensé que había perdido la razón nuevamente, no obstante, corrigió mi idea de pronto al soltar esa palabra en un lastimero suspiro.

—Loki.

Podía considerarse una revelación intrascendente, pero en aquel momento yo experimenté la pura agitación del secreto perdido por fin hallado. Ese era su nombre. Loki, paladeé cada letra hasta tenerla bien presente en mis memorias mientras sentía la grandiosidad del descubrimiento recorriéndome la piel, como si de pronto yo hubiese sido el primer hombre en poner los pies sobre la Luna. Un júbilo extraño se atascó en mi pecho, faltó poco para que mis palabras salieran atropelladas, al igual que las de un niño emocionado.

—Bien, Loki —asentí orgulloso por su esfuerzo y apreté aún más el agarre que tenía sobre su mano—. ¿Recuerdas por qué estás aquí?

Él cerró la boca. Sus ojos sin parpadear detuvieron por fin su análisis. Estaban mirándome fijamente.

—Sí.

Un mutismo casi sólido se apoderó de las paredes que custodiaban nuestra presencia. Llegué a percibir un poco de sudor deslizándose de mi piel, era mi cuerpo destilando el vigor de la más bizarra justicia. Se trataba de un avance descomunal el que logré casi por suerte. Saboreé en la punta de la lengua la dulce resolución de los conflictos. Sin embargo, como lo ha sido durante toda esta historia que estoy contando, el destino juguetea con mi ingenuidad como el gato con su presa. No reparé en absolutamente nada más que el sosiego por saberme más cerca de la verdad.

—Antes dijiste algo importante, ¿puedes explicarme quién es esa persona?

Podía escuchar su respiración pesada; uno, dos, tres... Estuve contando los movimientos de su pecho mientras las manecillas del reloj avanzaban, custodiando el tiempo perdido. Loki calló durante bastante rato, pero mi entusiasmo no claudicó. Esperé a que la respuesta naciera de su cuerpo herido. Entonces, él abrió la boca de nuevo. La voz que le pertenecía era débil, como un soplo efímero de vida.

Las palabras que me ofreció en aquel entonces, siguen resonando en mi cabeza.

—Yo...

Confundido me mostré ante él, esperando que repitiera lo dicho.

—¿Qué?

Su intermitente silencio paralizó mis músculos. Perdido me vi por sus breves contestaciones.

—Soy yo.

Eso había dicho aquél llamado Loki. Pero no lo entendería hasta que las explicaciones llegaran personalmente a resolver mis dudas.

***

Pasé varias noches velando mis pensamientos, dando vueltas una y otra vez en la encrucijada. Insuficiente consideré que había sido mi aporte, que debí llamar a Sköll después de aquello para relatarle lo sucedido. Firme como el que más descartó la utilidad del testigo al yo contarle las circunstancias, pues creyó que estaba delirando. No podía aprovecharse ninguna palabra de él, por la carencia de sentido. Entendí perfectamente el sentir del detective.

Lo que debí hacer entonces era desistir y seguir con mi vida sin aludir mi presencia en los hechos, por un momento me sentí tentado a proceder de esa manera, pero...

—Será trasladado a un hospital psiquiátrico.

Volstagg estaba parado frente a mí. Un poco de hastío se derramó en mis facciones al escucharlo, tuve que arrastrar ese rictus amargo con una de mis manos. Él me observó, quién sabe cuál era el sentimiento que embargaba su mirar, pero yo lo consideré como lástima. Por mí, por Loki, no lo sé. Habían pasado tres meses enteros en los que nuestras reuniones habían sido más cotidianas. Con un poco de hipocresía de por medio, podíamos decir que nos conocíamos como los buenos amigos. Tal vez esa fue la motivación de Volstagg para sentir pena por mí, pues, de alguna manera, me había prendado del individuo que descansaba tras la puerta.

—No estarán decidiendo hacerlo responsable a él, ¿o sí? Este cambio me parece muy drástico —me comentó.

—Loki en todas las ocasiones que se le ha preguntado sobre el crimen, ha respondido lo mismo. Se hace responsable, pero no sólo eso, alude la existencia de alguien más.

—Que resulta ser él, ¿no?

Le había dedicado una sonrisa que expresaba completamente mi sentir; las ironías de los inconvenientes tomaban posesión de mi perseverancia y mancillaban su vigor. Estaba luchando contracorriente, cuando debía desenvolverme como pez en el agua.

—Estás muy bien enterado.

—Soy como el vigía. Después de todo, es mi deber procurar la salud de mi paciente.

—¿Y qué te parece esta decisión?

Volstagg miró el cristal incrustado a la puerta de la habitación, como expectante. Loki permanecía sentado en la cama, con los ojos perdidos en un punto inexistente.

—No lo sé.

Sencillas palabras que resumían por completo el cariz de la situación. Asentí solemnemente a su respuesta y tomé la manija. Él se quedó fuera y enseguida partió, apremiado por algunas otras cosas de las que debía encargarse.

Loki no pareció advertir mi presencia una vez estuve dentro, continuó mirando la gran ventana del costado con un aire perdido en su expresión. Desde mi sitio pude observar la evidente mejoría de su cuerpo, pero algo en él, mucho más espiritual, se había petrificado en la sempiterna extrañeza, y quizá en la miseria. Cualquiera a esas alturas podría considerarlo como una enajenación severa que necesitaba tratamiento médico, pero yo quise creer lo contrario.

—Loki.

—Sábado 6 de diciembre del 2017 —respondió a mi saludo enunciando la fecha cursante, una manía que le había contagiado sin darme cuenta—. Con esta, ya van 63 vistas, doctor.

—Me sorprende la pulcritud de tus observaciones.

Tomé lo dicho como una invitación a acercarme. Sentado en el sofá que se hallaba frente a la cama aguardé largo rato hasta conseguir otra palabra de Loki. Pasaron un aproximado de cinco minutos.

—Es realmente intrigante, que siga viniendo a este lugar.

—No voy a desistir de escuchar lo que tienes que decirme.

—No tengo nada que decirle, que no le haya dicho ya. A todos ustedes les he confesado los hechos, si ninguno pretende darle veracidad a mis palabras no es mi problema.

—Te muestras demasiado hosco conmigo. Me alegra que hayas logrado recuperar un poco de viveza.

Loki me miró entonces. Sus ojos verdes, enmarcados con el negro cabello, le daban un aspecto peligroso a su expresión, pero no así a lo que yo había aprendido a notar de su comportamiento. No quise creer, como dije antes, que él tuviera un problema. Estaba tan consciente de su alrededor como cualquier otra persona, por lo mismo me desesperaba su inflexible postura, que no cesaba de mentir.

—¿Es tu deseo permanecer encerrado, Loki?

—No habría ninguna diferencia en lo que hasta hoy, ha sido mi vida —sus ojos me escrutaron minuciosamente. Por un breve momento me sentí desnudo y expuesto, con el corazón transparente. Junté mis dedos en un puño para soportar la inspección.

Entorné la mirada, buscando amedrentarlo siquiera un poco como él lo había hecho conmigo. Lo que recibí fue un rictus de piedra. Era obvio que no conseguiría nada más allá del silencio.

—Muy bien —me levanté de inmediato—. Es la última vez que nos vemos las caras, Loki. Sólo puedo desearte suerte en el porvenir.

Me dirigí hacia la salida sin mirar atrás, Loki pareció hacer lo mismo. No hubo respuesta alguna hasta que ya tenía un pie fuera de la habitación. Sólo cuando él escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, se atrevió a decirme aquello.

—Ten cuidado. 


	5. Presentaciones

Y volvió a ocurrir, una semana después del ingreso de Loki al hospital.

Estaba en el sitio correspondiente, rodeado de un nauseabundo hermetismo. El metal de los compartimientos dirigía toda la pálida luz del techo a mi rostro mientras observaba con fijeza el cadáver. Era exactamente igual que la otra vez; sin extremidades, con la cabeza cercenada. Yacía sobre la placa, destinado a esperar en el cubículo la fosa común pues era imposible que alguien reclamara su cuerpo.

Esa vez cumplí con mi deber cabalmente, no existía asombro visible en la experiencia. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de observar algo parecido, y en las semejanzas que yo advertía se evidenciaba la razón. El mismo homicida montó su actuación en la zona, y de nueva cuenta yo estaba estrechamente relacionado con él. Sköll había sincerado aquel detalle en una de nuestras charlas cotidianas, buscando quizá una palabra mía que sirviera de aliciente. ¿No había sido yo el que demostraba un entusiasmo excesivo? El apoyo moral de un advenedizo que se dirigió con más capacidad de la que tenía. Sacudí la cabeza, ponderando por fin las consecuencias de mi ingenuidad. Estaba frente a la obra de un posible e inevitable problema. El mal nauseabundo encarnando en un homicida sediento de sangre. Nada lo medianamente humano podría mancillar de una manera tan cruda la razón de la vida.

Un hacha, un hacha se había empleado para destazar carne, quebrar huesos y rebanar piel.

Por un momento fugaz recordé las últimas palabras de Loki, y fue este eco de voz el que me alteró cuando escuché las palabras de mi acompañante.

—Cuán vil puede ser el hombre, ¿no lo cree?

Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar mis divagaciones me dirigí al sujeto. Había llegado como un remplazo temporal de Fandral, un colega con el que no logré entablar real amistad y por el cual pasó desapercibida la presencia de mi compañía. Lo miré algunos segundos, su rostro cubierto con la mascarilla no me decía nada de su expresión al ver el cadáver mutilado, pero asumí que su experiencia era mucho menor a la mía, pues sus músculos tiritaban ligeramente.

Desentendido un poco de la conversación asentí a sus palabras mientras empujaba la placa hacia el fondo. El cadáver dejó de exponer su palidez por fin.

—Es tan desalentador que no se pueda conseguir el paradero de este criminal. Me atrevo a decir que probablemente continúe, hasta convertirse en un problema grave en esta ciudad.

—¿Ya has cruzado palabra con el fiscal? —pregunté, intrigado. Su existencia tomó de pronto una lucidez más destacable. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Su aura me enervó, pero no tenía indicio alguno para considerarlo ajeno a los pasillos de la morgue.

—Sí. No sólo te apoyo como un asistente. Estoy inmiscuido como médico legista, al igual que tú. Conozco la situación, sé que este caso en particular está en grandes expectativas de develar a un próximo asesino en serie.

—Fandral fue removido de pronto, pero no se me esclareció nada de su partida. Bueno, quizá fui yo el que no se interesó mucho en prestar atención, y tampoco lo hice contigo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Los ojos ajenos parecieron entornarse a causa de una sonrisa. No pude verla, pero esa fue la impresión que el otro me dio.

—Loptr —respondió—. Las presentaciones perdieron entusiasmo al verse opacadas por esta terrible situación. Nadie pensó en ello realmente.

—Repito, fue mi desconsideración la causante. Sé que no es el lugar idóneo para esto, pero cuéntame un poco de ti —le dije, alejándome apenas unos pasos de los cubículos—. ¿Eres de la ciudad?

—No, vengo de fuera. En realidad, fui trasladado a esta institución.

—¿En reemplazo? Tu talento debe ser sobresaliente.

Loptr se movió un poco hacia atrás. Recargó despreocupadamente la espalda en los compartimientos de metal. Yo analicé cada movimiento, intrigándome más por las circunstancias.

—Si digo algo probablemente me veré como un fanfarrón.

—¿Has visto algo como esto antes?

—No realmente.

—¿Por qué elegiste dedicarte a la medicina forense?

Él pareció meditarlo un poco. Ese porte que alzaba su cuerpo me confundía a cada segundo. Un aire de evocación le gritaba a mis recuerdos la presencia de _algo_.

—Para subvenir los requerimientos de la justicia.

—Es una motivación bastante noble.

—¿Eso crees?

Escuché una risa provenir de su boca, vi un ligero movimiento de hombros y sus ojos no correspondieron los míos. Inquisidor saqué las manos de la bata y me dirigí a él. Loptr advirtió mis movimientos, pero no halló espacio para retroceder. El lecho de los cadáveres le impidió la huida de eso que estaba aconteciendo. Mirándome desde unos centímetros más abajo, gesticuló una palabra que no alcanzó a decir cuando estuve frente a él.

—Tengo entendido que las conversaciones son más llevaderas si se realizan cara a cara, ¿estás resfriado? Este no es el lugar más indicado para frenar los avances de la gripe —osado como el que más no reparé en modales y sostuve con un dedo el hilo de la mascarilla que estaba tras su oreja. Fue este movimiento el que terminó de incomodar a mi compañía.

Las explicaciones, como dije antes, debían manifestarse en persona.

Un espasmo rápido había obligado al otro a empujarme hacia atrás. La fuerza con la que trastabillé por las baldosas fue suficiente para desgarrar los hilos que sostenían la mascarilla. Entonces lo vi.

Una sonrisa alargada, tan filosa como la de los depredadores. El iris que no alcancé a apreciar antes por la opacidad de las luces tomaba un brillo intenso y muy verde, verde como la piel de los reptiles.

Más vivo, más impetuoso y más volátil, Loki había aparecido frente a mis ojos.

Gritó, producto de la furiosa adrenalina, antes de abalanzarse sobre mí. Fue tanta la fuerza de su empuje que logró derribarme. La camilla que antes había levantado al cadáver se volcó cuando mi espalda se impactó en su varillas de metal.

Tan rápido como el fuego consumiendo la pólvora, tenía un bisturí en la yugular.

—Por fin... Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, he podido encontrarme contigo —soltó, agitado. Risas salían de sus labios curvados y el cabello, antes sostenido en un peinado, enmarcaba las mejillas afiladas. Yo luché por mantener sus brazos lo más alejados de mí, pero su entusiasmo era equiparable al de una bestia. Apreté los dientes, soltando un quejido de pura frustración.

—¡Tú... tú realmente...

—¿Cómo está mi mascota? Me enteré que le habías dado acogida, y que cuidaste muy bien de ella durante mi ausencia. La última vez estaba muy molesto, muy muy muy molesto, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que dejarle abandonado en la carretera, cuidando a mi saco de carne como sólo lo haría un perro. Pensé que me desharía de él, pero fui muy descuidado, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Por qué te gusta tanto mi juguete? ¿Por qué no le has dejado solo, pudriéndose tras los barrotes?

Una mirada desquiciada estaba cortándome como cuchillas. Temí por mi vida, y fue este impulso el que le brindó vigor a mis músculos. Si bien la impresión fue grande, tanto que paralizó mis extremidades, yo era mucho más fornido que él. Con un grito de guerra desgarrando mi garganta, logré quitármelo de encima. El bisturí salió disparado hacia un rincón, y antes de que pudiera tomar al agresor de vuelta, éste huyó hacia la salida.

Tras las grandes puertas de metal que se azotaron, pude escuchar su voz.

—Un gusto, Thor. Nos veremos de nuevo.


	6. Un favor

El individuo reptó por los pasillos de la institución tan sigilosamente como había entrado. Pese a que intenté seguir sus pasos, muy rápido lo perdí en el laberinto de concreto. Las luces artificiales titilaron sobre mí mientras intentaba darle ritmo a mi respiración. Maldije entonces, claro y audible. Loptr desapareció como sal entre el agua.

Sköll y un buen número de agentes llegaron unos minutos después de recibir mi llamado, pero su participación no dio frutos como tampoco lo hizo mi inútil intento. El detective me miró, yo no pude y tampoco quise prestarle debida atención. Un deseo incontenible me sacudía en el lugar que tomé por asiento. Antes de que el hombre pudiera cuestionar mi estado, porque eso supuse que haría, le pregunté:

—¿Qué debo hacer para visitar a Loki?

*** 

Hombres corpulentos, completamente vestidos de blanco, se movían a cada costado como custodiándome por el extenso pasillo. Escuché voces a mi alrededor, demasiadas para distinguir qué estaban tratando de comunicar. Apenas presté atención a los alaridos de rabia, dolor y felicidad, enfocado iba hacia el ala de los jardines donde me habían informado, Loki gustaba permanecer. 

Las luces fijadas al techo perdieron terreno una vez avisté al gran astro solar. En la zona extensa de verdes paisajes vagaban pacientes tan parecidos unos con otros por su vestimenta, pero rápidamente localicé al que me interesaba. Su cabello negro, muy negro, se había grabado en mis memorias como una cictatriz sempiterna, así mismo como lo hacían sus ojos verdes. 

Antes de que pudiera llamar su atención, él se dirigió a mí con premura. 

—Pensé que ya no nos veríamos, Thor. 

Sentado estaba en una banca de madera con la usual expresión perdida; sin ánimo ni sentimiento visible en sus facciones, permanecía con las manos juntas sobre el regazo. 

—Lo mismo puedo decir, me encontré contigo hace algunas horas y he venido a cuestionarte la razón. 

Había entendido que para conseguir la atención de él debía ser conciso en mis palabras. Confirmé que esa era la manera de conversar con Loki, porque inmediatamente se giró para verme; sus ojos demostraron quizá, un poco de asombro. 

—¿Vas a explicarme ahora que, aparentemente, mi supervivencia está involucrada? 

Recibí un silencio largo e incómodo como respuesta. Su mirada sería siempre, hasta estos días que la recuerdo como un eco lejano de las pesadillas, una expresión rebosante de hastío que lograba causar empatía al mismo tiempo que, sin origen visible, un genuino pesar. 

—¿Quién es Loptr? 

Si Loki había decidido aparentar tener un rostro sin vida, no puso empeño en eso cuando escuchó aquél nombre. Las facciones se le inundaron de un evidente temor; esos ojos opacos absorbieron el brillo de los rayos solares, y el rostro se percibió incluso más blanco. Sus labios apretados, formando una mueca en el rostro delgado, evocaron en mi pensamiento el rictus de un vencido. 

—Debe estar molesto —musitó. Una de sus manos aterrizó en su rostro, cubriendo parcialmente el perfil que parecía estar desmoronándose—. Siempre está molesto —su voz, inestable en ese momento por un sentimiento que desconocía, trastabilló. 

De nuevo veía cómo su pecho subía y bajaba en la lucha por conseguir aire. Sin pensarlo demasiado me acerqué y tomé asiento en la banca. Loki no rehuyó de mi compañía, a pesar de estar claramente alterado. 

—¿Tienes un hermano, Loki? 

Él se giró para verme; el iris verde estaba empañándose de algo. Memorias, tal vez, causadas por mi cuestión. Un susurro salió de su boca, desvaneciéndose entre el sonido de las conversaciones ajenas, de los animales que reposaban en la copa de los árboles y del viento ligero que surcó los alrededores. En ese momento sentí que mi sentido auditivo se extraviaba en la sinfonía del ambiente dirigida por la respiración de él. 

Apretó los dientes una vez más, miró hacia abajo un momento y luego depositó toda su atención en mí. 

—¿Qué harás tú, custodio de la muerte, para detenerlo a él? ¿De qué te sirven mis palabras? 

—No lo sabré hasta que me lo digas. Loki, ¿tienes un hermano? —repetí—. La persona que me atacó antes no eras tú, no sólo me niego rotundamente a creerlo, sino que sé... Lo sé. Tú no eres él, ni él es tú. 

—Somos iguales al fin y al cabo. No tiene sentido que asegures eso. 

—Inhumano, arrebatado, caótico y cruel, ¿vas a decirme que eres de esa forma? ¿Loki? 

—No. 

—¿De dónde viene? ¿Quién es él? ¿Y por qué... por qué me ha dicho que eres su juguete? 

La viveza en las facciones de Loki cayeron en picada. No respondió en los segundos consiguientes. Ensimismado estaba en un mundo al que yo no tenía acceso. Sólo después de que mis ojos suplicaron una respuesta, él me dijo: 

—¿Quién eres tú, Thor? 

—La persona que quiere ayudarte. 

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué? 

—No lo sé. Desconozco orígenes y motivaciones, pero yo, y escúchame bien porque no pretendo repetirlo —él atendió mi indicación. Mirándome fijamente a los ojos permaneció hasta que dije aquello—: yo quiero ayudarte. 

El iris verde repasó cada línea de mi rostro, analizando y buscando la mentira. 

No confiabas en nadie, ¿verdad, Loki? No querías confiar en mí. En realidad, con todo el pesar del mundo sé, admito y me lamento, porque tenías razón. 

No debiste confiar en mí. 

Pero esa mañana lo hiciste, buscaste mis manos porque te sentías perdido, y murmuraste eso, al borde del llanto. 

—Ayúdame entonces, por favor... 


	7. Lo que soy

Nosotros no venimos de ningún lugar. Somos, simplemente, y coexistimos con el mundo al igual que cualquier otra criatura. Sin madre, ni padre, nos abrimos paso por el salvajismo de un reino donde las reglas ni la misericordia tenían lugar. Lo único que recuerdo realmente de esa vida, es la mano de mi hermano sosteniendo la mía, tan fuerte, tan seguro, tan doloroso.

Ambos teníamos un mismo nombre, porque éramos el mismo ser. Yo era Loki, y él también. Siempre me decía que no había forma de negarse a eso, porque en el espejo los dos nos veíamos idénticos; era el mismo rostro tallado sobre los cuerpos blancos que casi parecían maniquíes. Ojos verdes, al igual que las hojas de los árboles, cabello negro, al igual que los trozos de carbón. Eso había dicho yo una vez, pero él cuestionó mi idea.

_No son trozos de carbón, ¿sabes? Es la podredumbre de tu sangre._

Ese es el primer recuerdo que tengo de una herida en mi cuerpo. Loki había dibujado una estrella sobre mi espalda, utilizando como herramienta el filo de una navaja. Lloré cada segundo de ese suplicio, pataleé y supliqué por auxilio al sentir cómo mi carne era abierta, desgarrada y levantada de su sitio, preguntándome muy en el fondo porque él, que era yo, me lastimaba tanto.

_Siento el mismo dolor que tú. Tu sangre es la mía; brota negra de las venas, negra como nuestro cabello, hermano._

Los años pasaron y me acostumbré a sus motivos. Cada golpe, cada herida, cada maltrato y cada humillación, todas ellas perdían significado y brutalidad al yo pensar: _Él también sufre_. Es más alto, más colorido, más vivaz y más fuerte que yo, pero él también sufre, porque él es yo, y yo sufro. A mí me dolía, yo agonizaba, y aunque mi hermano sonriera, pensé que pasaba las mismas penurias que yo.

Porque nuestra sangre es igual.

Entonces pasó. El razonamiento, la verdad y el rencor aterrizaron en mi cabeza, como si alguien superior se hubiese cansado de presenciar mi calvario. Me cuestioné muchas cosas. En la soledad de mi mente pude advertir el peligro, el odio y la brutalidad que eran depositadas en mí sólo por ser un gemelo idéntico. Pero no...

Yo era yo. Nadie más.

Al resistirme a sus maltratos, padecí el doble de los castigos. Siendo yo más huesos que carne poco pude hacer para desprenderme de él. Mi descubrimiento fue minimizado a la verdad irrelevante; sin rebelión, sin esfuerzos. Lo seguí a todas partes, pensando a cada segundo que Loki era alguien más; vil, inhumano y monstruoso. Sus diversiones habían dejado de interesarse por mí o los animales que rondaban. Los objetivos cambiaron a _los otros_. Quien fuera lo suficientemente desdichado para vagar sin rumbo y sin propósito, perecía bajo los instintos de él que se había cansado de verse a sí mismo.

Ya no era Loki, se convirtió en Loptr. Yo había dejado de ser él, y el había dejado de ser yo.

Ya no era el hermano, el consuelo, la diversión y la repulsión. Me convertí fácilmente en el juguete cuando él descubrió el éxtasis de destazar a los vivos como si fueran trozos de carne. La mascota que lo acompañaba a todos lados era yo, Loki, por fin el único, el único que era incapaz de alejarse de su otra parte.

Loptr me obligaba a ver su obra. Durante las primeras escenas experimenté el horror más puro, sentía mi corazón salirse del pecho, destrozando mis costillas, rasgando las paredes de mis músculos y remplazando sangre por fuego. Después, cuando pude acostumbrarme a su ritual, analizaba con el raciocinio que alguna vez obtuve la manera de hacer como si el cadáver no hubiese existido nunca. Él me cuestionaba las ideas y yo las expresaba como quien está hablando de un tema irrelevante.

Sin sentido de justicia, de amor y de voluntad, me sometí ante su voz.

Nos mirábamos al espejo y ya no éramos los mismos, él era más que yo. Su sonrisa brillante, sus ojos depredadores y su cuerpo vigoroso me inspiraban un sentimiento de horror, pero también de respeto.

Yo no era nada en el mundo, pero él sí. Nadie lo conocía aún, pero su nombre rondaría por cada oscuro recoveco, como lo hace hoy en esta ciudad.

Loptr en vez de Loki, el nombre clamado por los justicieros y los verdugos.

Fue entonces que, en una de sus sesiones bien conocidas, lo hice enfadar. Incapaz de razonar correctamente, pedí morir.

_Arráncame la cabeza también._

Sigo sin comprender exactamente qué dije, que le enfureció tanto. Se levantó, sus manos ensangrentadas apretujaron mi cuello.

_No vas a morir, vas a vivir hasta que yo lo decida._

Corriendo lejos de ahí me abandonó, el cuerpo destazado de un probre infeliz yacía a mis pies, silencioso, pacifico. No sentí el deseo de escapar, y aunque lo hubiese querido no habría podido levantarme. Estaba demasiado débil.

Fue entonces que un destello me encegueció. Brillante, tan brillante como el astro solar. ¿Era la muerte viniendo por mí? No.

Fuiste tú, que bajaste del coche presuroso, preocupado por lo que desfallecía en medio de la carretera.

¿Realmente estabas preocupado? ¿Realmente lo estás? Por mí quien soy nada.

Tus ojos azules me observaron un momento, pensé que así debía verse la vida.

Yo era un hombre muerto andando, y tú eras la completa existencia.

Yo soy Loki, y tú eres Thor.

Una persona diferente a mí, por fin, se había presentado para... ¿Para qué?

¿Qué es lo que te motiva?

¿Qué es lo que quieres?

¿Luchas por justicia?

¿Lo haces por tu vida?

Loptr existe y yo no.

¿Por qué habrías de interesarte por mí? Yo que puedo desaparecer en cualquier momento.

¿Por qué me salvas?

¿Por qué?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Porque quiero salvarte, Loki._

_Tú, el único, el irremplazable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, por fin he terminado con los trabajos de este evento, ¡me siento muy feliz! En todas las historias que hice he agradecido a Sinale, y en esta ocasión también lo haré. Me ha dado un respiro para escribir cosas distintas de las usuales. 
> 
> Como soy una persona que invierte mucho tiempo en las tramas de mis fics, no pude hacer algo más largo. El final es abierto y no explico mucho porque pretendo hacer una segunda parte, pero eso será después. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Este fanfic fue inspirado en la canción Forgotten de Linkin Park.


End file.
